Heart Zing Hotel
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Johnny is murdered Mavis loses her zing. Feeling betrayed by her once family she leaves and opens a hotel for Monsters and Humans. What happens when everyone walks back into her life 258 years later? Did I mention she had babies with Johnny… Warning: Character Death.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Johnny is murdered Mavis loses her zing. Feeling betrayed by her once family she leaves and opens a hotel for Monsters and Humans. What happens when everyone walks back into her life 158 years later? Did I mention she had babies with Johnny…

* * *

**Prologue**

They were in Paris the city of love now she knew why. Johnny had married her in Paris under the Eiffel Tower. It was magical. It had been 9 years since they left the hotel. Life was good. Mavis gets up from sleeping after having sex with Johnny all day long.

"I love you", Johnny whisperers in her ear

"I love you too", Mavis says kissing him, "I am going out for breakfast. I will be back in an hour"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Johnny asks

"No. I will be fine", Mavis says kissing him leaving in a dress

Mavis had just got the food and was heading back to the hotel they were staying at totally at bliss with her life. She couldn't wait to tell her father about the places she seen. Suddenly she hears a mad laugh she looks up at her hotel window to see Quasimodo jumping out of the window blood on his hands crackling evilly. Mavis drops the food she feels something slipping away. She runs to her hotel room and fumbles with the key card. She opens in to find Johnny on the flood in a pool of his own blood.

"Johnny!" Mavis cries running to him and putting pressure on his chest

"Mavy?" Johnny says weakly

"Yes, yes I am here you are going to be alright", Mavis says tears falling

Johnny coughs and coughs up blood.

"I am not. He hit my lung and heart I will be dead in minutes", Johnny says

Mavis sobs

"Bring your face here Mavy", Johnny whisperers

Mavis does so there faces were as close as.

"I love you…you are my zing…but I have to leave now…I have made a Will for you…You know I am an orphan as...of recently and now we know who…You get all the money…we were quite rich as…I told you...Be happy Mavy...I love you my Zing…My soul mate…I will be forever with you...I will find a way to be with you...Mavy my Zing", Johnny rasps kissing her lips

Mavis tasted blood in the kiss. She pulled back to see the life leaving his eyes.

"NO Johnny please don't leave!" Mavis screams

She wakes up the couple in the next room. They rush to the room.

"Dave dial 911", the woman says

"I will always be with you…I will find a way…believe me", Johnny whisperers

That's when Mavis sees the last bit of life leave his eyes. She sobs over his dead body he was gone.

"NO, no, no, Johnny please come back don't leave me. You promised. Please, please don't leave me. I love you. I love you", Mavis cries holding his face in her bloody hands

"Child there is nothing we can do. He is gone to dwell in paradise in heaven were one day we all will be", the woman says putting a hand on Mavis's shoulder

Mavis collapses hysterically sobbing she felt like her other half had been ripped away. That's when the police and ambulance arrive. The woman gives them the details. They try to revive Johnny but it was unsuccessful.

"Time of death 11.23 PM", the paramedic says

Mavis sobs hearing that. He was officially gone.

"Ma'am let's take you to the hospital to get checked out", the paramedic says

"I am not hurt. I must tell me family. Here is my number", Mavis says on autopilot

"We will make arrangements. A pastor will come to talk to you", the paramedic says

"I want him flown home to England", Mavis whisperers

"They will take about that", the paramedic says gently as they load Johnny into the van with Mavis by his side

"We have to take him now ma'am", the paramedic says with symphony

"Take good care of him", Mavis whisperers

"We will. You have my word", the paramedic gently

They drive away and Mavis shakes with the blood on her. She goes to any room the hotel gave her and into the shower. She tries scrubbing it off but it never goes away. Johnny's, her zings blood on her hands and body. She slips down the shower wall and sobs. She was alone. Johnny never was going to be there to comfort her again or hold her in his arms. There would be no more advantages for her without him. Mavis cries to the water is cold then goes out feeling numb. What was the meaning of life if your Zing was gone? How Had her Dad copped all these years without her Mother by his side?

Days pass and her vampire friend Nayeli arrives with her husband to help Mavis. Decisions were made to burry Johnny in England with his family. Mavis picked out a cherry red colour coffin with gold and silver trimming for him. It was very expensive it was $7,999 for that coffin. But Johnny meant more then money. Tears flowing freely as they hand her more tissues and talk about the arrangements what flowers she wanted at the funeral she choice red roses and cherry blossom petals Because Johnny had always loved those two. Mavis remembers a time when they where kissing under a cherry blossom tress in full bloom. That bought more tears to her eyes. They asked her about the songs and having a photo montage. Mavis picked 3 songs for the funeral. And picked out 80 photos for the montage most of the photos had her in them and others with family that where already dead. They were in his luggage he said so he could remember call of them. He had, had a mother and father, 8 brothers and 3 sisters all dead because of that _Thing_. They also asked her what tomb stone she wanted on the grave she choose white marble with gold trimming. Johnny deserved the best. They also asked what she wanted on it.

"His body will be flown to England. Then transported to the funeral home. So that everything that has been arranged can happen. Is there anything else ma'am?" the pastor asks

"No. Just have him flown to England. I will meet him there I have a few things to sort out", Mavis whisperers

"How much is the funeral all together?" Nayeli asks for her friend

"With the coffin, flowers, photo montage, songs, to bury him and a tomb stone it will be $20,000 Dollars", the pastor says gently

"That will be fine. Have him flown straight to England after all his things and him have been put in the coffin", Mavis whisperers

"As you wish. He is at peace now ma'am. Be happy for that", the pastor says leaving her alone with Johnny's body that was dress and looked like he could be sleeping.

"Johnny I love you. I will make that _thing _pay for taking you and your family away from life. I love you", Mavis says kissing his cold dead cheek

She looked at him for a minute before turning around which was the hardest thing to do.

"I need my Dad", Mavis says going to the window and transforming into a bat with Nayeli

She flies right to Hotel Transylvania. She transforms on the steps of the hotel. She slowly walks up ignoring everyone.

"Quasimodo you have redeemed yourself. This party is great", she hears her father says

Her eyes narrowed on the person who killed her husband. She lets out a primal roar for the first time in her life. Everyone jumps as they see Mavis looking pissed and worn. She runs and grabs Quasimodo by the collar and slams him into a wall.

"I will kill you", Mavis snarls

"I didn't do anything", Quasimodo says gasping as her grip was tight

"My little bat droppings drop him he has done nothing wrong", her dad says

"Yes he has. He was in Paris 4 days ago", Mavis snarls

"He was here we all saw him. Let him go darling. He can't have done anything bad", Count Dracula says

"So you're believing his word over mine?" Mavis asks in a dangerous voice

"He was here. Everyone can attest to that", Count Dracula says and everyone nodding

"See ma'am I do no crime of which you speak", Quasimodo says smirking behind Mavis

She turns to him, "IF I ever see you again I will end you. You will die a painful death like he did. That's a promise"

"Are you really not believing your daughter?" Nayeli says scowling at all the monsters

"There is nothing wrong. She is just a bit stressed", Dracula says

The others all nod.

"I am leaving and NEVER coming back here. I hope you all rot in hell", Mavis says transforming into a bat

She lets out a heartbreaking screech full of pain and sorrow. Hurting everyone's ears it was that loud and painful. Before flying away never again to return with Nayeli right behind her.

"What was that about?" Wanda asks

"I don't know she will calm down and he back with Jonathan. They must have had a fight", Count Dracula says, "Well let's get on with your birthday party Griffin"

* * *

_10 days later_

* * *

_Marlow Sunset Mourning Cemetery_

* * *

Mavis was standing dressed in all black with her friends she made on the trip Nayeli, Harold, Bill, Will, Till and a few other monsters that her and Johnny meet after years of travelling. In the red coffin lied Johnny dressed in his favourite clothes. Wearing his wedding ring. Mavis had put pictures of their advantages in there. Mavis approaches the coffin and kisses it and places a red rose on it.

"I will always love you Johnny. There will be no one else for me", Mavis says crying on his coffin, "I love you"

The wind blows in her hair and she could have sworn she heard 'I love you too'.

After the funeral and Johnny laid to rest on the family property. And after Mavis had paid her respects to the rest of the dead family. She met with the lawyer of Johnny's estate.

"Lord Marlow left you everything this land and all the money. It is all yours", the lawyer says

"Ok", Mavis says dully

"How much?" Nayeli asks comforting her friend

"899,869,989,100 Billion dollars. It is all set up for you. There are stocks as will. Businesses and all that. I will help you manage them. I am sorry for your lose Lady Marlow", the lawyer says in synonymy

"Thank you", Mavis says softly

"He also left you this", the lawyer says pulling out a jewellery box. Mavis opens it to fine a locket the was see through. It had 'I love you' in it a diamond heart, a bat, a model of Johnny in it with their birth stones a diamond for her and a emerald for him. It also had her father's birth stone a Topaz.

"What is this?" Mavis whisperers looking at the beauty of the locket

"It's called a living locket. The person chooses what to put in they their selves. Lord Marlow had this made for you", the lawyer says gently

Mavis quickly with trembling hands puts on the locket. She would always wear it. It was part of HER Johnny.

"What do you want to do with the money? I know it is the last thing on your mind. But where do we live?" Nayeli asks rubbing her friends back

"I want to build a Human and Monster friendly Hotel here. Everyone deserves the chance to find love and their zing. I will build a hotel in Johnny's honour", Mavis says tears falling out of her eyes

"We are with you all the way", Bill the fish man say

"I can round up some witches for housekeeping", Till says, "There are plenty in Britain without jobs. They will like the work"

Mavis nods it is want Johnny would have wanted but the pain in her heart was too much to bear. How can she live like this? She felt strange. Weird. Besides her body was full of grief it was also unknowing to Mavis and all for now was growing Johnny's babies his parting gift to the world and his Mavis…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_2000 – 2258 _

Johnny had died. But he left her with a big legacy. As Mavis was building her hotel she decided to make it for Monsters, Humans and Mythical Creatures. So she wanted a HUGE, a MASSIVE hotel she got human and monster contractures. They started building immediately after getting the plans from Mavis who had drawn them up to be completely different from her ex-_father's_ hotel.

Mavis was also depressed her best friend Nayeli made her see someone who prescribed anti-depressants. They helped and she smiled now and then. She visited Johnny's grave every week with flowers telling him she loved him. She ALWAYS wore black from Johnny's death on. Her cape was also black. She also wore a 10ct Gold/Diamond living locket that Johnny bought her. It was engraved on the back with _'To Mavy my zing. I will always love _you'. She never took the locket off.

Her _father_ tried to ring her but she destroyed her phone because she didn't want to talk to them ever again. They didn't have her new number and that she was glad for that. They didn't even know where she was. So she didn't have to worry about them showing up unannounced. Anyway she would refuse to see her and her so called _Aunts and Uncles_. That didn't believe her.

3 months after Johnny's death she found out she was pregnant. She cried tears of sorrow and joy. How was she going to be a single mother? But her friends all said they would stand by her and help raise the child together. So she agreed not to terminate the pregnancy why would she this baby was part Johnny who she lost. She wanted a piece of him with her.

She didn't go to the doctor to she was 5 months pregnant and she was big, very big. So Nayeli convinced her for the sake of the baby to see an OB/GYN. Her doctor's name was Melinda Smith she did an ultrasound and there was silence for a couple of minutes. Melinda was stunned by what she saw. What Mavis was having was VERY VERY rare.

"What's wrong?" Mavis asks panicked by the silence

"Just one minute", Melinda says re-counting all the heartbeats and then re-counting again

She looked at each baby and they looked healthy for this stage of pregnancy probably because Mavis was a vampire.

"I have great news you're having more than one baby", Melinda says smiling

"More than one?" Mavis stutters

Nayeli was holding her hand shocked.

"Yes way more than one", Melinda says

"How many?" Mavis asks nervously

"You're having Duodecaplets that means 12 babies", Melinda reveals

"Are they all healthy?" Mavis asks after getting over the shock

"As far as I can tell yes. It must be the vampire genes in them", Melinda says

"How far along am I?" Mavis asks

"24 weeks. So just over 5 months. You're in your Second Trimester", Melinda replies

"Is it ok to be on Anti-depressants during this pregnancy?" Mavis asks

"Yes its ok. Are you on them?" Melinda asks writing it down

"Yes. My Husband died over 5 months ago. In a way this is his parting gift to me", Mavis says a tear falling

"It is a very magical gift", Melinda says

"Can we tell the sexes of the babies?" Mavis asks

"Let's do other ultrasound and see if the babies will cooperate", Melinda says putting more gel of Mavis big stomach

"Baby A is a Boy, Baby B is a Girl, Baby C is a Boy, Baby D is a Girl, Baby E is a Girl, Baby F is a Girl, Baby G is a Girl, Baby H is a Boy, Baby I is a Girl, Baby J is a Boy, Baby K is a Boy and Baby L is a Girl. So 5 boys and 7 girls. Congratulations", Melinda says smiling, "Here are your babies"

Melinda turns the screen around and shows Mavis her babies Mavis releases tears at seeing them so does Nayeli.

"My babies", Mavis whisperers

"Yes your babies. Now I want to go over a few things with you", Melinda says wiping Mavis's stomach and helping her sit up and handing her a tissue

"What do I need for the rest of my pregnancy?" Mavis asks determined to have all babies survive

"You need to rest as much as possible. Avoid stress as much as possible. And I suggest we get you too 36-38 weeks that's if you can. Because you are having 12 babies they WILL come early. You will need a Caesarean Section your virgin will not cope with 12 babies to push through. Now I will give you a big list of vitamins. It is important for the babies. You take one of them 3 times a day the other 2 times a day. You will see me every week to see how things are going", Melinda instructs

"I will be careful", Mavis says Nayeli helping her up

"Good. Any signs of trouble come straight to the hospital", Melinda says

"I will", Mavis vows

That night Mavis cries for Johnny knowing he will never see his children grow up. Nayeli stayed with her through the night. The next morning Mavis vowed to live life for her babies. Build a life for them to be proud of. For the next weeks Mavis watches the hotel building going smoothly. She sat down most of the time making changers to the design and what types of suites she wanted. She wanted this place to shine to make its mark on the world. So she was going all out.

She made it to 38 and a half weeks before she went in for a caesarean section. Nayeli was with her as they removed the babies one at a time. The doctors and nurses cleaned them out as they came out. They all cried so Mavis was really relieved.

"They are all going to be checked now and you will see them soon", Melinda says sewing her up, "We will move you into a big private room. Rest you are going to need it"

Mavis sleeps as little big thinking about her babies. While she was sleep her friends gather in her room waiting. Nayeli wakes her up 4 hours later as Melinda comes in smiling.

"How are my babies?" Mavis asks

"They are all perfect would you like to see them all?" Melinda asks

"Yes please", Mavis says

The nurses bring in 6 double cradles.

"Here is the first on Baby A", Melinda says handing the blue blanket wrapped boy to his mother

Mavis gently takes him and tears fall. He was perfect. He was a miracle.

"What are you going to name him?" Nayeli asks

"Jonathan Nathen Marlow VI", Mavis says kissing Jonathan little head and putting a sterling silver bracelet on it with his name

"Can I hold him while you hold the next one?" Nayeli asks

"Yes here you go", Mavis says gently handing over her son

"Here is baby B", Melinda says handing over the pink blanket wrapped baby girl

"She looks like my mother", Mavis whisperers

"What's her name?" Till asks

"Martha Alexis Marlow. After my mother", Mavis says kissing Martha's tiny head and putting the sterling silver bracelet on her little wrist

"Beautiful name", Bill says

"Can I hold her?" Till asks

"Yes here", Mavis says handing over little Martha

"Here is Baby C", Melinda says handing over a blue wrapped baby

"Hey little one I am your mother", Mavis whisperers

The baby stretches in her arms.

"What's his name?" Harold asks

"Blaze David Marlow", Mavis says kissing Blaze's forehead and putting on the sterling silver bracelet

"Can I hold him?" Harold, Nayeli's husband asks

"Yes here you go", Mavis says handing over her son

"This is Baby D", Melinda says handing her the pink wrapped baby

Mavis holds the baby in her arms.

"Krystelle Catalina Marlow", Mavis names the baby putting the bracelet on her wrist before handing her to another friend

"This is Baby E", Melinda says handing her the baby girl

"Aurora Mavis Marlow", Mavis says kissing Aurora's head and putting on the bracelet before handing her to another friend

"This is Baby F", Melinda says handing Mavis the baby girl

"I name you Essence Paris Marlow. Paris was your father's favourite city", Mavis says kissing her baby's forehead and putting on the bracelet

Mavis hands her to another friend.

"This is Baby G", Melinda handing her the pink wrapped baby girl

"Your name is Fortune Summer Marlow. As Summer was your fathers favourite season", Mavis says with a tear putting on the bracelet

Mavis holds Fortune for a minute before handing her off.

"This is Baby H", Melinda says handing over the baby boy

"I name you Zephyr Marcus Marlow", Mavis says kissing the baby's forehead and putting on the bracelet

Mavis once again passes her baby along as Melinda hands her Baby I.

"I name you Gypsy Honour Marlow", Mavis says kissing her baby girl

Mavis hands Gypsy off to her friend who wasn't holding a baby as Melinda hands her Baby J.

"I name you Lukas Peter Marlow. After both of your father's brothers who were murdered", Mavis says kissing his forehead

Mavis is then handed Baby K.

"I name you Constant Lewis Marlow. After your father's, father and grandfather", Mavis says kissing her baby

"Last one. Baby L", Melinda says handing her the last baby

"I name you Epiphany Joan Marlow. After you Father's mother", Mavis says kissing her daughter and putting the last silver bracelet on her tiny wrist.

Mavis had blessed every one of her children. As a breeze blows into the room she feels as if Johnny was blessing them too.

"Lovely names", Nayeli says

"How much do they weigh?" Mavis asks rocking Epiphany who had grasped her mother's finger

"Some are 6lbs and some are 7lbs so they are perfectly healthy. We will keep you in over night. But you can all go home tomorrow", Melinda says smiling

"Thank you", Mavis says

"I will leave you to enjoy them", Melinda says leaving with the nurse

"They are just perfect", Nayeli says

"I have to agree", Harold says

"Makes me want one or several of my own", Nayeli says giving Harold a pointed look

"Fine we will start trying", Harold says giving in

"My babies", Mavis says looking at all of them

Mavis was let out of the hospital the next day with Duodecaplets. The hotel was coming along nicely. It was going to be massive. Everyone worked quick and acutely. Mavis looked after her babies while making decisions about the hotel. She wanted it to scream welcoming and up-to-date. Nayeli had twins a year after the Duodecaplets. Then in the course of the following two years in she had 3 more babies. The hotel that was still in construction was full of children.

The following year in 2001 Mavis got a call from Johnny's lawyer. He had forgotten to tell her something when she was grieving and busy. The lawyer told Mavis that Johnny had put sperm in a bank just in case anything happened to him. Mavis was shocked. The lawyer said it will have to be used within the next forty years. Mavis had a big decision to make.

"What are you going to do?" Nayeli asks with her son Mayson on her lap

"I already have 12 children but…", Mavis let it hanging

"You want more", Nayeli finishes

"Yes. I want more parts of Johnny with me. I know it sounds selfish. I love all my children. I love being a mother", Mavis says

"Then there is your answer. Your Duodecaplets are 12 now and are doing well. I bet they will love another brother or sister", Nayeli says

"Well I will take to Melinda and get it done. Get ready for another baby", Mavis says smiling

Mavis did it and in two mouths took a home pregnancy test. It was positive. This time she was having twins 2 girls Melinda said. She gave birth to them in the same year (2002). She pushed them out. She knew what childbirth was like now. She named the two girls Honey Lucy Marlow and Modesty Joy Marlow.

The year after (2003) she again had sperm implanted. She got pregnant again. Mavis smiled and make an appointment with Melinda. Melinda said she will check Mavis when she was three months along. Mavis took vitamins. And was looking after herself and her 2 year of Duodecaplets and 1 year olds Twins. The hotel was still under construction Mavis wanted it bigger. So Harold said it would take another few years to finish which she was happy with. She accidentally missed her 3 months appointment. She knew from experience she was having more than one baby because she was big at 3 months. She had morning sickness and back pain but she knew it will be worth it. So she went when she was 4 months and she was big. In was time for her appointment. She went in with Nayeli who was her constant support.

"Now let's look at the babies", Melinda says

Mavis lays down and Melinda puts the gel on her stomach. Melinda was shocked again. Mavis sure had a thing for multiple pregnancy's.

"You sure have a thing for multiple pregnancy's", Melinda says to Mavis

"How many am I having this time?" Mavis asks

"You are having Decaplets that means 10 babies this time", Melinda says smiling

"You're going to have your hands full", Nayeli says to her friend

"Yes I will. But I will love them all. This time I want the sexes to be a surprise", Mavis says

"Ok. Everything is good. You are good to go", Melinda says cleaning the gel off

Mavis was happy and so were the Duodecaplets they said more to play with. By her 8th month the hotel was nearly ready. Just some finishing touches here and there and it would be ready to go.

She went into a caesarean section again.

"Baby A is a girl", Melinda says handing the baby to the nurse to clean her, "Baby B is a Girl, Baby C is a Girl, Baby D is a Girl, Baby E is a Boy, Baby F is a Boy, Baby G is a Girl, Baby H is a Boy, Baby I is a Girl, and Baby J is an Girl"

They had got all the babies out and cleaned and Mavis was whirled into another private room. Her friends and children were waiting. After an hour the Decaplets were bought in with Melinda.

"Do you want to name and hold your babies?" Melinda asks smiling

"Yes please", Mavis says

"This is Baby A and is a girl", Melinda says handing over the first baby

"Grace Alice Marlow", Mavis says kissing the baby's head and putting on a bracelet before handing her to a friend.

"This is Baby B and is a girl", Melinda says handing over the second baby

"Faith Judith Marlow. After your Great Grandmother on your Father's side", Mavis says kissing her forehead and putting on a bracelet before handing her onto her Big Brother.

"This is Baby C and is a girl", Melinda says handing over the third baby

"Harmony Laura Marlow", Mavis says putting the bracelet on and handing her on

"This is Baby D and is a girl", Melinda says handing over the fourth baby

"Angel Sarah Marlow", Mavis says softly putting on the bracelet and handing her on

"This is Baby E and is a boy", Melinda says

"Ethan Kyle Marlow. After his Fathers brothers", Mavis says kissing Ethan's head and putting on the bracelet and handing him on

"This is Baby F and is a boy", Melinda says

"James Harold Marlow. Named after his fathers, father and my best friends husband", Mavis says kissing his forehead and putting on the bracelet and handing him on

"This is Baby G and is a girl", Melinda says

"Mercy Nayeli Marlow. After my best friend", Mavis says kissing Mercy's little head and handing her to her name sake.

"This is Baby H and is a boy", Melinda says

"George Trevor Marlow", Mavis says putting on the bracelet

"This is Baby I and is a girl", Melinda says

"Haven Everlasting Marlow", Mavis says putting on the bracelet

"And this is Baby J and is a girl", Melinda says handing over the last baby

"Hope August Marlow after Johnny's and mine wedding anniversary", Mavis says putting on the last bracelet

"Looks like you have a few bracelets left", Melinda says smiling at her patient

"Yes. There is one last Sperm denotation left from Johnny. I will use it in 4 years after these have grown a bit", Mavis says kissing Linzi

"I look forward to delivering your last baby", Melinda says smiling

All the Duodecaplets and the other children hold their new siblings and Mavis holds each for a bit longer before falling asleep.

They were all discharged two days later and went to the nearly finished hotel. Mavis put Nayeli in position of President of Operations. The second highest position. Mavis trusted Nayeli to hire the staff but she insisted on meeting all staff and insisted that the staff will be monsters and humans.

In 2004 Mavis had another sperm implantation she had Octuplets this time. Melinda said it was her vampire genes giving her all of these multiple births. The Octuplets fit in perfectly with the family.

In 2005 Mavis did another sperm implantation she had triplets that time all girls named Lyrics Echo Marlow, Shimmer Heaven Marlow and Horizon Fate Marlow. They were little angels and the other siblings loved them very much. Nayeli was thrilled to be an Aunt to so many children. Nayeli had said to everyone Mavis was her adopted sister. Mavis liked that she said she was lucky to have a sister like her.

In 2006 Mavis did another sperm implantation she couldn't help herself she wanted more of Johnny with her. She had quintuplets (5) babies this time. 2 boys and 3 girls named Ainslee Abbigail Marlow, Delight Lillian Marlow, Carver Maxell Marlow, Deemer William Marlow and Glory Hazel Marlow. She and her friends couldn't believe all the multiple pregnancy's she was having. Johnny's sperm must be very strong.

By 2007 the hotel was ready to be opened it had 130 floors. That was 23,122 rooms plus 85 cabins and offices. That included the Residual Suites where Mavis lived. Finally it was time Mavis was dressed in her black cape and dress. And goes outside with security and everyone who is waiting cheers. There had to be over 20,000 people and monsters here and 500 mythical creatures.

"I introduce to you all Lady Mavis Marlow owner of this fabulous Grand Hotel", Nayeli says into the microphone

"Welcome everyone to Heart Zing Hotel. This hotel is in honour of my husband Lord Jonathan Marlow. It is built in his memory. I hope you all enjoy your stay here and any problems please go to our helpful staff. This hotel is available for everyone. Monsters, Humans, Mythical Creatures, Pets, the disabled and the crippled we have help for them. There is a Fountain in the middle of the lobby. All money put in there will go to charity. We have a 24 hour Reception area, 24 hour valet parking, Concierge, a Vault with Security Deposit Boxes, Fully Equipped Gym, Personal Trainers, 3 Swimming Pools in-door and out-door with life guards, 1 wave pool, 1 Outdoor stage for concerts, 18 holes of Golf Course out back. A paint ball arena, Archery Field, a fully equipped obstacle course with two zip lines, Ice Skating Hall with Make up Snow hall (Where everyone go during the hot months of Summer), 2 different courses of 18 hole mini golf, Skate Board and Skate's ramps in a hall, for all those boys and girls out there that like Skating and roller blading, Licenced Casino, Bar, and Chapel. The Bars are the Normal Bar, Sports Bar, Cocktail Bar, Blues Bar, Singles Bar, Military Bar, Women's Bar and Karaoke Bar, Maid service daily and on demand. 20 Public girls and boys toilets, 10 Public baby change rooms. 3 Loungers, 2 ball rooms, 3 Reception Halls, 4 Convention Halls, 1 Night Club, 3 Salons, 2 Spa's, 2 Sauna's, 8 Restaurants with Monster food, Allergy Friendly food, British food, Italian food, Chinese food, Sea Food, Vegetarian Food and an Imperial Restaurant. A Bakery, Coffee Shop, Doughnut shop, Pancake Palour, an Pizzeria and an Ice Cream Parlour. We also have a Winery where we make the best wine in Britain. Breakfast Buffet every morning. Shuttle buses to the Airport. 24 hour Doctor Service, Chemist, Family Fun Centre, Jewellery Store, Perfume Store, Diamond's Store, Balloon Store, Living Locket Store, Sarong Store, High End Scarfs Store, Bridal Store, Tailors, Dress Store, Grocery Store, Flower Store, DVD and Blue Ray Store, Gift/Souvenir Store, Party Planning Store, Costumes Store, Stuffed Animals Corner, Trophy Store, Rare Items Store, Arts and Crafts Store, Engraving Store, Duty Free Store, Photography Service/Framing Service, Currency Exchange, Conference Rooms, Seniors Entertainment Room, Personal Make Up Artists, Arcade, Bowling Ally, Personal Tailors and Equipment Hire, Baby-sitting Service and Day-care, Shoe Polishing Service, Repair Service, Tech Service, Custom Made Jewellery Service, 10 ATMs, Post Office, Pet Groomers, Photo Booth, Studio, Design Studio, Art Gallery, Library, Wireless internet for the entire hotel free of charge. Heli-Pad on the roof. Car Cleaning Service, 24 hours Rental Cars service, 24 hours VIP Limo Service, 24 hour Bike Hiring Service if you would like to take a bike ride they go up to 4 seater bikes, 24 hours Check-in and Check-Out. And we are still adding different things all the time", Mavis says

"What does the Casino offer?" a guest asks

"Slot Machines, Craps, Roulette, Baccarat, Blackjack, Video Poker, and Horse Racing. We have high stakes in everything and low stakes. Before you play ask the manager what the beating limit is at a table before you play. For High Players they get a Casino Host or Hostess. Our Casino chips are in $5,000, $2,000, $1,000, $500, $300, $200. $100, $50, $20, $10, $5 and $1. For betting in bigger amounts over $50,000 dollars have to be authorised. We also offer once a year $3,000,000 Dollars in Blackjack game called the Jonathan Memorial Blackjack Torment. Up to 8 players last one the winner of the game gets the money. These are what our chips look like", Mavis says showing them the Casino Chip. The chip was red, black and gold with HZH in the middle with the amount.

Everyone was excited to get in.

"What cars do you offer and what are the costs?" a person asks

"Cars are as followed: Private Black or White or Pink or Blue Stretch Limos: $6,500, Stretch Limos: $5,000, Party Buses $4,500 per night, Limos: $4,000 per Day, Aston Martin: $3,800 per Day, Jaguar: $3,500 per Day, Audi A8: 3,000 per Day, Mercedes Guardian: $3,000 per Day, Chevrolet Corvette: $2,500 per Day, Porsche: 500 Turbo: $2,000 per Day, Luxury Sedan: $2,000 per Day, Ferrari: $1,500 per Day, Fiat Panda: $1,200 per Day, Mercedes 61: $1,000 per Day, Ducati: $900 per Day, Jeep: $500 per Day, SUV: $400 per Day, BMW: $300 per Day, Volvo: $200 per Day, Truck: $150 per Day, Wagon: $100 per Day, Alfa Romeo: $90 per Day, Toyota Camry: $75 per Day, and Bristol car: $50 per Day", Mavis replies

"Does this Hotel have a marriage license?" a person says

"Yes we do. We offer Double Weddings, Same Sex Weddings, Military Weddings, Proxy Weddings, Group Weddings, Informal Weddings, Formal Weddings, Religious Weddings, Mass Weddings, Vow Renewal Ceremony's, and Civil Ceremony's, and Pet Wedding and we are building more chapels in the years to come", Mavis replies

Everyone liked that.

"What does your Bridal store offer?" a woman asks

"We have over 80,000 designer dresses, up coming designer dresses and sample dresses in all styles and in all colours in sizes 2 - 50. Ranging from $450,000 Pounds to $200 Pounds. We also do custom made dressers but they cost more like if you want diamonds on them the dress probably will be $500,000 Pounds to $5,000,000 Pounds. Everyone will have a consulted to help them find the special dress. We do sell also bridal accessories we stock 200 different veils in all length, with lace, plain, coloured, binged out. They rang from $40 pounds to $1,000 Pounds. They also sell wedding shoes in all sizes and shapes for monsters and humans in all colours over 1000 different designs in designer shoe labels starting from $20 - $2,000 pounds but if you want custom made with diamonds it could be over $3,000 Pounds. We also see pet Dresses ranging from $100 to $1,000 Pounds depending on the animal. We also offer Bridal hair pieces in all styles and shapes ranging from $20 Pounds to $2,700 Pounds if you want diamonds. Now we have a tailor shop for all grooms suits in different styles and colours starting from $200 pounds to $10,000 pounds. They also sell ties in all colours and materials starting at $5 pounds to $100 pounds. Also grooms shoes starting at $40 pounds to $500. The dress store sells bridesmaid dresses in all colours, styles, materials and some with bling ranging from $100 pounds to $20,000 Pounds. The store also sells Flower girl dresses starting from $20 pounds to $5,000 pounds", Mavis replies

All the women where happy to here that. They could find the something special.

"How much did this Hotel cost to build? Did you build it out of your own money or was it the tax payers money?" a reporter asks

"It was my own money inherited from my Late husband Lord Jonathan Nathan Marlow V. The hotel cost 70.5 Billion to make and stock it", Mavis reveals

Everyone marvelled at how much she had spent making it the perfect hotel.

"There is a fountain in the lobby. All money collected goes to the Children in need all over the world. This book I have written is a complete guide to Heart Zing Hotel. And everyone here gets a free copy today", Mavis says holding up the book

Everyone cheers.

"What do you have in the rooms?" a reporter asks

"King Beds in every room, 2 Disabled accesses bathroom (With Emergency Buttons), 1 Normal Bathroom, 20 towels, 2 bath robes per person and slippers in every room, 3 Hair Dryers, 3 Hair Straighter, Safe, iPad 6, 2 iPod docks, Stereo, Laptop, Kitchen, chest of draws, lamps, desk, Portable Phones, Walk in Wardrobe, Jacuzzi Tub, Minibar and Food and Beverage offer via room service 24 hours a day, 400 Centimetre Flat Screen TVs, DVD Players, one is Multi Region it will play regions 1,2,3,4,5, 6,7,8 and 0, Blue Ray Players, Digital TV with all world channels, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Heating and Cooling Systems, Additional Pillow Service in all sizes, Maid Service on demand, Spare blankets and Ironing and Laundry Service. Ironing returned within 1 hour and Laundry in 2 hours. We also offer Dry Cleaning Service it is returned within 4 hours. Masseur service 24 hours. Delivery of any room service is 15 minutes 30 if food applies. And once you are checked in we guarantee 5 minute delivery of bags into your room. To access the room you will need a key card that reception will give you", Mavis answers

Everyone liked what they heard they couldn't wait to get in.

"What rooms do you offer?" another asks

"Normal 4 bedroom rooms, Basic Suites, Residual Suites, School Groups Suites, Service Men and Women Suites, Honeymoon Suites, Luxury Suites, Presidential Suites, Diplomats Suites, Business Suites, VIP Suites, Minister Suites, Super Luxury Suites, Apartment Suites, Sub Basement Suites for those her like the dark, Penthouse Suites, Royal Suites, Luxury Honeymoon Suites, Diamond Honeymoon Suites, Diamond Penthouse Suites, Diamond Imperial Suite, Imperial Diamond Penthouse Suites, Imperial Diamond Royal Suites, Imperial Diamond Honeymoon Suites, Cabins, and Units", Mavis replies

"What are your prices?" a monster asks

"For the Imperial Diamond Penthouse Suites are 50,000 pounds per night, Imperial Diamond Royal Suites $35,000 pounds per night, Diamond Royal Suites 25,000 pounds per night, Royal Suites $20,000 Pounds per night, Diamond Imperial Suite $15,000 per night, Diamond Penthouse Suites $8,000 per night, Imperial Diamond Honeymoon suites 6,000 pounds per night, Presidential Suites $5,000 per night, Diamond Honeymoon Suites $4,500 per night, VIP Suites $4,000 per Night, Luxury Honeymoon Suites: $3,500 per night, Minister Suites $3,000 per night, Diplomats Suites $2,500 per night, Residual Suites $2,200 per month or $56,200 Pounds a year that is with a discount. You will be under contract for the Residual Suites, Honeymoon Suites $1,500 per night, Super Luxury Suites $1,300, Luxury Suites $1,000 per night, School Group Suites $950 per night, Normal 4 Bedroom rooms $900 per night, Service Men and Women Suites $800 per night, Business Suites $700 per night, Apartment Suites $600 per night, Sub Basement Suites $500 per night, Basic Suites $350 per night, Units $160 per night and Cabins $160 per night", Mavis says confident with her pricing

Everyone thought that sounded reasonable.

"Now once a year on the 14th and 15th of July we have a free room weekend. You won't have to pay for any room for that weekend. It is the Jonathan Marlow Memorial Weekend", Mavis says

"What do you have in the way of Security for everyone and the Hotel?" a reporter asks

"We have a Security Centre that watches all 200,000 Security Camera's, they are not in your rooms or in the public toilets, Security Men and Women, Metal Detectors outside the Currency Exchange, Vault and the Cages with Money in them, the Jewellery Store and diamond store, Finger Print Scan at Check-in, ID Scanner at Check-in, Bar and Casino, on that note you MUST be 18 and over to go to the Bar and Casino, Drug and Bomb Detector Dogs that will wander the Hotel, Key Card Entry into your rooms. No Key Card can access another room. Lasers and Air Lasers in Currency Exchange, Jewellery Store and Vault, Royal Suites and Elevators Require certain things to get in same with the Presidential Suites. We also have Fire houses and Extinguishers, 800,000 Fire Alarms. And Weight sensitivity in the Vault. Bars with windows at the cages in the Casino with armed Guards. For the Casino you will need a Drivers Licence or Personal Identification Card or School Card or even your Passport", Mavis replies

"What type of payment do you take?" a person asks

"We take Credit Cards, Debit Cards, Visa Cards, Cheques, Cash, and Accounts for business. We DO check for counter fit money so don't try anything. We have Frequent Visitor Cards that will allow you to get discounts on purchases in this Hotel it can take up to 20% off ", Mavis replies showing them the Purple and Black Card with Frequent Visitor On it, "Other discounts are Seniors, pensioners, School Card, companion cards"

"What else do you offer?" a monster asks

"We also have 4 Private Jets for customers they start at $1,000 Pounds and go up to $30,000 Pounds a trip. They go everywhere in the world. And a Private Teachers for those special clients they cost $500 Pounds for 4 hours and we do hold private classes and a special wing of the Hotel from Safe Sex, RPC Classes, Dating, Divers Education, Languages, Alcoholic's Anonymous, Gambling Anonymous or even if you try to quit smoking. The classes range in $100 Pounds membership to $500 Pounds. We also have five councillors for grief or for what ever else you need to talk about. They are free", Mavis replies

Everyone likes what they had heard. Sounded like a great place.

"Welcome everyone to Heart Zing Hotel where everyone can find their Zing", Mavis says

Everyone cheers and the press go wild as Nayeli hands her a pair of scissors to cut the red, gold and black ribbon. She smiles and cuts the ribbon officially opening the Hotel. People pour into the hotel excitedly. Lucky they had a big Reception Area and lots of staff.

Mavis shook hands with people and welcomed them to the hotel. She got many comments. They loved the marble flooring and open glass windows that showed the outside but didn't let the sun in. The Fountain the water flowed over the top and down into a marble circle dish. The tower was Black Marble going well with the white. The Cherry Blossom trees were in full bloom. Everyone liked the trees. She had photos taken with reports and guests. Everything was a hit.

The hotel grow in the next 2 years adding 2 Night Clubs, Restaurants (Aussie Food, Vegan Food, American Food, Thai, French, Greek, Mexican, Indian, Japanese, Mediterranean, Lebanese, Danish, German, Steakhouse, Gulten-free food) Cinemas, and a Theatre. They had a Christian Chapel, Catholic Chapel, Jewish Chapel, Lutheran Chapel, Greek Orthodox Chapel, Roman Catholic Chapel, Anglican Chapel, Baptist Chapel, Methodist Chapel, Buddhist Chapel, Hindu Chapel, Muslim Chapel. The one that was already there was an all religion Chapel. It got a 5 star luxury rating at the moment and a perfect Heath and Safety Check. King William and Queen Kate of the Commonwealth stayed at their hotel so did King Fredrick and Queen Mary of Denmark. President Barack Hussein Obama II.

Mavis decided in 2009 she wanted another baby so she did it again this time having a single baby that ended up being named Noel Christian Marlow. He was born on Christmas day. He looked just like Johnny.

In 2010 Mavis gave birth to Quadruplets. All girls named Nevaeh Rose Marlow, Ceara June Marlow, Sarai Louise Marlow and Elsa Iliana Marlow.

Mavis decided in 2011 it was time to use again some of Johnny's sperm so she went to Melinda who implanted the sperm for the 7th time. Now all Mavis had to do was wait to see if it took. Her Duodecaplets were 16 now and helping out around the hotel in fields they hoped to manage in the future. Her Decaplets were 14 and always looking for something to learn. Her Twins where 15. Her Triplets were 13 and liked school. Octuplets were now 12. Her Quintuplets were now 11 and where enjoying primary school, her single baby was 2 and her Quadruplets are 1.

She was busy with her hotel she forgot to take a pregnancy test. So she missed the signs for 4 months. Nayeli said she needed to look after herself more. They went to Melinda who confirmed the pregnancy with a blood test and an abdomen check.

"Let's do an Ultrasound", Melinda says

Mavis quickly agrees wanting to see her baby. Melinda puts the gel on Mavis's stomach and takes a look not surprised by what she saw.

"You're having Sextuplets that means 6 babies. They all seem Healthy like the others", Melinda says

"Can I know the sexes?" Mavis asks

"Of course. Let's see if they want to corporate", Melinda says

Mavis waits for a minute she really wanted to know this time.

"3 boys and 3 girls", Melinda says, "Here are the heartbeats"

Mavis listens to her babies heartbeats she loved hearing that sound.

"You know the drill about your pregnancy. Make sure you follow it again. I will see you each month till you hit the 8 and a half month that's when we do a caesarean", Melinda says

"Thank you for your time", Mavis says leaving the office

Nayeli was waiting for her when she pulled up in her limo.

"So what are you having?" Nayeli asks

"3 boys and 3 girls", Mavis says

"I bet your other children will be pleased", Nayeli says as they go in

"I hope so. Any problems while I was gone?" Mavis asks

"No problems that I couldn't handle. Go up and rest or play with your children let us do our work", Nayeli says

"Ok. Call if you need me", Mavis says taking the private elevator to her residual house

The next 3 months fly by. Mavis was put on bed rest at 6 months because Melinda was worried about this being Mavis's sixth multiple pregnancy. But she didn't have nothing to worry about Mavis got to 35 weeks and had a C-Section dealing all 6 babies.

Mavis named them Mystic Caterina Marlow, Richard Bernard Marlow, Peter Joel Marlow, Terry Samuel Marlow, Blossom Rosalie Marlow and Melody Zaria Marlow.

They were all discharged a week later. 1 year and 10 months later Mavis was happy with her life. But she wanted a child one last time to complete her family she just had a feeling to do it again. So for the 8th time Melinda implanted the sperm. 3 months later Mavis found out she was carrying Nonuplets. Mavis gave birth in 2011 to Royal Justin Marlow , Praise Sparrow Marlow, Spirit Rainbow Marlow, Read Matthew Marlow, Braxton Ethan Marlow, Lilith Caitlyn Marlow, Bliss Phoebe Marlow, Nephthys Taegan Marlow, and Logan Conner Marlow. Two years later for the 9th time Melinda implanted the sperm at 3 months Mavis found out she was carrying Septuplets. In 2013 She gave birth to the seven which she named Phoenix Aiden Marlow, Nyx Johanna Marlow, Misty Gaea Marlow, Astraea Vanessa Marlow, Lerida Louise Marlow, Jason Benjamin Marlow and Jordan Roland Marlow.

A year later Mavis got implanted for the 9th and final time by Melinda. 3 months later she found out she was carrying Undecaplets. Melinda was worried that the strain on her uterus would be too much after already carrying 67 babies.

Mavis was 6 months pregnant in 2014. She was one bed rest Melinda's orders. When Mavis got up to use the bathroom she saw the blood on her bed. And cried out with the pain in her stomach from getting up. Grace comes in from hearing her mother.

"Mum are you alright?" Grace asks

"Call for an ambulance", Mavis gasps sliding to the floor

Grace quickly dialled 999. Giving the operator the details. She then calls the reception to have Her Aunt Nayeli meet the paramedics. Grace then goes to her mother and holds her hands. In the next hour Mavis was in and out of conscious. She was rushed into surgery.

"The uterus must have reputed", Melinda yells scrubbing up

Mavis was put under andesitic this time she wasn't aware of anything. They got the babies out quickly but they needed to fix Mavis up her uterus had burst. There was no saving the Uterus. Mavis wouldn't be able to have anymore babies.

"More A- blood", Melinda yells

That's when Mavis flat lines.

"Starting CBR", Melinda says, "Grab the paddles"

Mavis was in a place that was white and Johnny appears out of nowhere. She runs into his arms.

"Mavy you shouldn't be here. You need to go back", Johnny says pulling away from her

"Where am I?" Mavis asks

"In limbo. But you're close to death. You need to go back for our children they need their mother", Johnny says

"But I miss you so much", Mavis cries

"I am so proud of you", Johnny says

"I love you very much", Mavis says

"I know but I will always be with you and the kids. I WILL find a way. I love you my Zing", Johnny says kissing her lips

Mavis kisses him back then she drifted away from Johnny who smiles at her. Mavis wakes up in a hospital room on oxygen. She looks around to find her family waiting for her.

"How do you feel?" Nayeli asks

"Sore. What happened?" Mavis asks

"Your Uterus reputed. And your uterus couldn't handle any more pressure. They had in the end remove the babies and take out your uterus, ovaries and all that. You won't be able to have more children", Nayeli replies

"What else?" Mavis asks

"You have been in a coma for 3 weeks", Nayeli says, "Too much strain on your body"

"Anything else?" Mavis asks

"You were dead for 5 minutes. Before they bought you back", Nayeli says

"I saw Johnny. He told me to come back", Mavis whisperers

"We are all glad he did", Nayeli says gently

"How are my babies? They were born at 6 months", Mavis asks

"They are in the nursery they are fine now they are 7 months. They are healthy because of your vampire genes. And they have had the past three weeks to strengthen up. You will see them later when you have more strength", Nayeli says gently

Mavis falls back asleep. Over the next couple of days that's how it went. Until a week later when Mavis was stronger.

"You want to see your babies?" Nayeli asks

"Yes please", Mavis says

"I will get a nurse and Doctor Melinda", Nayeli says leaving the room and is back in a minute, "They will be here shortly"

10 minutes later Melinda enters with the five double cradles with babies in them.

Mavis named the babies Serenity Mila Marlow, Morgan Chyrs Marlow, Aquiline Annabeth Marlow, Garion Stephan Marlow, Anthony Jasper Marlow, Mark Adam Marlow, Damion Thomas Marlow, Derek Alex Marlow, Donna Emilia Marlow, River Susan Marlow and Gabriel Wilbur Marlow.

"Thank you. Now my family is mainly complete. Only if Johnny was here would it be complete", Mavis says holding Logan

"He would be very proud of you", Nayeli says

"I know", Mavis says simply

Mavis and the babies stayed in the hospital for another week and a half before they are realised from the hospital. Mavis was still sore. But she rested and looked after the new babies with the help of her family. All the older kids could change into bats and fly so they were helping in the hotel.

In 2040 the hotel was updated again with Video Phones in all the rooms, Night Porter, Business Centre, Media Room, Recording and Rehearsing Studio, 2 more Lounges (With Entertainment), 2 Reception Halls, 3 more Chemists, Gay Bar, Lesbian Bar, Jazz Bar, Adding 3 new Night Clubs, Another 2 Swimming Pools, Children's Swimming Pool, 2 more Salons, 4 more Spa's, 3 more Sauna's, Rock Climbing Wall, Dog Walking Service, Infirmary that includes Emergency Room, Delivery Room, Examine Room, and Waiting Room, More Cinemas all included: 1 Diamond Class Cinemas, 2 Gold Class Cinemas, 3 Silver Class Cinemas, 5 Bronze Class Cinemas and 2 9D Cinemas, Horse Riding includes Trail Riding and Riding Lessons, Lawn Bowls for Seniors and anyone who wants to play, Basketball Court, Badminton Court, Tennis Court, Netball Court, Soccer Field, Polo. They had huge gardens with fountains and outside dining tables. Balloon Riding. Mavis bought another Private Jet for all her big guests to use for $60,000 Pounds, three smaller plane for Sky Diving $100 Pounds.

John was now Fitness Manager, Martha was Reception Manager, Blaze was Life Guard and Pool Manager, Krystelle was Events Manager, Aurora was Kitchen Manager, Essence was a Priestess and licenced to marry anyone in any religion, Fortune was Vault and Cage Manager, Zephyr was Head of Security, Gypsy was a Tailless, Lukas was Head Valet, Constant was Bar Manager, Epiphany was Casino Manager, Honey was a Councillor, Modesty was Photograph Manager, Grace was Infirmary Doctor, Faith was Restaurant Manager, Harmony was Theatre Manager, Angel was Salon Manager, Ethan was a Pharmacist, James was Sports Courts Manager, Mercy was Spa Manager, George was Cinema Manager, Haven was Jewellery Manager, Hope was Child Care/Day Care Manager, Lyrics was a singer, Shimmer was stage Manager, Horizon was a chief, Ainslee was Bridal store Manager, Delight was Diamond Store Manager, Carver was Gardens Manager, Deemer was a Pastor and Golory was a Hotel Teacher.

Finally in the year 2050 they had a 7 Star Rating and Superior Diamond Luxury Class rating. The hotel was named the finest in the world. Everyone loved staying there. That made Mavis happy. She worked through the Hotel daily. It was important that people knew she was there and on top of everything.

Noel was now Chemist Manager, Mystic was now Night Club Manager all 6 of them, Peter was now a Personal Trainer, Richard was now Sports Manager, Terry was now with Security, Blossom was now Casino Hostess, Melody was Music Manager, Royal was Winery Manager, Praise was Flower Shop Manager, Spirit was Sauna's Manager and Read was Library Manager.

Nayeli had 7 kids now Mayson was Night Club Manger 3-4, Madisyn was a Chemist Worker, Zinnia was an Infirmary Nurse, Wystan was a Security Guard, Benjamin was a Maintenance Manager, Sophie was a Clerk at Reception and Issabella was a Chief.

Mavis still visited Johnny's grave twice a week. It was on the property under a Cherry Blossom tree that was planted years ago. All the kids visited once every two weeks. Her father haven't found out where she was yet. She heard he was looking from some Monsters. But they didn't tell him. She was very grateful to them.

Mavis loved her life but she was still grieving over Johnny. Her grief she learnt to cope with it. Thanks to the Anti-Depressants and her family. The Hotel kept her very busy. But she wouldn't have it any other way. But with Johnny.

In 2107 the hotel celebrated its 100th year in service. Things in the hotel changed to go with the times. Mavis made sure it was up-to-date on all the latest technology. All rooms now had 1000 inch Flat screen TVs. The Royal, Presidential, Diamond Imperia, and Diamond Penthouse all had 1500 inch TVs. Each room instead of DVD players and Blue Rays they had chip players. iPad's were now 19th Generation. They had a PlayStation 24, Xbox 574, and Wii 90. Each room now had 4 iPod Docks, Cords, and headphones available at reception. The Stereo was now a 9 Multi Changer. Music chips were available at Reception. The Vault was much bigger now and had more security. Mavis had the master key-card to all rooms and elevators. The rooms also had an electronic number and electronic sign with programed 'Do Not Disturb' screen on the door under the electronic number and occupied screen.

In 2154 Martha married Mayson, Nayeli's son and a year later they had a daughter named Crystal Mavis Davidson.

In 2156 Martha gave birth to a son named Jonathan Fred Davidson in honour of her father.

Many famous and important people have stayed at Heart Hotel Zing Including:

King William and Queen Kate of the Commonwealth stayed at their hotel in 2020 so did King Fredrick and Queen Mary of Denmark. President Barack Hussein Obama II of the USA in 2021, Prince George of England 2030 and as King in 2040, Prime Mister Tony Abbott of Australia: 2017, Prince Al Khald of Saudi Arabia in 2017 and as King in 2030, King Christian of Denmark in 2035, King Juan Carlos I of Spain in 2018, Queen Victoria II of England in 2090, Queen Elizabeth III in 2140, King Willem-Alexander of the Dutch Community, Emperor Akihito of Japan in 2021, and many other royal families, Minsters, Presidents and Diplomats.

It was now 2258 over 258 years since she seen her and little did Mavis and her family know things were about to change…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I have changed things in the previous chapter and Prologue please go back and read. Not this is a list if births Mavis had:**

**Children: Duodecaplets (12), Twins (2), Decaplets (10), Octuplets (8), Triplets (3), Quintuplets (5), Single (1), Quadruplets (4), Sextuplets (6), Nontuplets (9), Septuplets (7), Undecaplets (11) **

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_2258_

* * *

Heart Zing Hotel was doing very well for itself it was summer the hotel's busiest time of year other than Christmas where they decked the halls out in Christmas decorations and had two huge Christmas trees in the lobby. This hotel was full of guests who really enjoyed the hotel there had only been a couple of complaints but nothing they couldn't handle.

Martha Marlow who was 258 years old was in charge of the reception desks for everyone checking in and out. She saw a woman looking around the huge lobby in amazement then comes over to the desk.

"Hello Welcome to Heart Zing Hotel. How can I help you?" Martha asks the woman nicely

"I am Lady Deziree Washington. I am looking to have my wedding here", Deziree says

"Well my lady you came to a good place to do it. Let me call our Events Manager to see if we can help you", Martha says picking up the phone and calling her sister Krystelle, "You have a might be client here at reception. Looking to have her wedding here. You need to come to the front desk immediately she has a title of Lady"

"I will be right there give me ten minutes", Krystelle replies hanging up

"She will be here in ten minutes it is the quickest she can do", Martha says

"That's fine. I know how busy your hotel is. I am just lucky she will see me", Deziree replies smiling

"Yes we are very busy. Would you like to take a seat?" Martha offers

"No I will stand. I don't mind. There might be someone needing it more than me", Deziree replies

Martha liked this woman she was really kind. That's when she sees her sister Krystelle walking up.

"Hello I am Krystelle Marlow and you are?" Krystelle asks offering her free hand

"Lady Deziree Washington. Please call me Deziree. I don't like the title. But Dad insisted", Deziree replies shaking Krystelle's hand

"Let's go to my office and we can talk things over", Krystelle says leading her to her office, "Take a seat"

Deziree does looking around the office that was big.

"Now tell me about your future husband. Is he Human or Monster or what?" Krystelle asks

"He is a Monster. A Sea monster his name is Gill", Deziree says

"Where does he live most of the time?" Krystelle asks

"At Hotel Transylvania. He is kind of a permanent resided there. He is friends with everyone", Deziree says

Krystelle's smile drops she knew who ran _that _hotel.

"We might not be able to help you. My Mother the owner of this Hotel had a falling out with the Owner of that Hotel", Krystelle says

"Can you please ask her? I really want to get married here", Deziree begs

"You haven't even seen anything yet", Krystelle points out

"I heard this Hotel was the best in the world. I would really like my wedding here", Deziree says

"I will call my Mother and Aunt down here. You will have to run it by them", Krystelle says ringing her Aunt and telling her to get her Mother and make her way to her office, "They are on our way. They should be here in a minute"

5 minutes later Mavis and Nayeli step into the office.

"Mother, Aunt this is Lady Deziree Washington she is looking to have her wedding here", Krystelle says

"Hello Lady Washington. I am Nayeli Davidson President of Operations", Nayeli says shaking Deziree's hand

"Hello I am Lady Mavis Marlow owner of this Hotel", Mavis says

"It is an honour to meet you Lady Marlow. I am a big fan of your hotel. By just looking at the pictures on the web", Deziree says

"What seems to be the problem here?" Mavis asks her daughter

"Her fiancée is from Hotel Transylvania. He is friends with _everyone _there", Krystelle says

Mavis freezes this was not what she wanted to hear.

"His name is Gill the lake Monster he just took over from his father", Deziree says

"I knew Gill as a child", Mavis whisperers

"Are you from Hotel Transylvania?" Deziree asks

"I _was _Count Dracula's daughter", Mavis says in the past tense

Deziree gasps, "You're THAT Mavis?"

"Yes have you heard of me?" Mavis asks curiously

"Everyone there talks about you all the time how must they miss you. How Count Dracula is not the same after all these years apart", Deziree says

Mavis could tell she was telling the truth. What was she to do?

"Why don't you have it their?" Nayeli asks

"The Human's don't feel comfortable and welcome their but they DO here", Deziree replies

"Will they _all _be coming to the Wedding?" Mavis asks

"They want too. But I can see you don't want them here", Deziree says softly upset

Mavis hated crushing a woman dream and her once best friend's dream too. So she made her decision as hard as it was to make. She did need to do this.

"You can have the Wedding here. But your Guests are your responsibility", Mavis says giving her decision

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you", Deziree says hugging Mavis who chuckles

"You remind me of me when I was young", Mavis says

"You won't regret this. I promise you I will keep them all in line and I won't tell them who the owner of this hotel is. They can find out themselves", Deziree promises

"See that I don't regret this and keep your promises. I am taking my leave now. Krystelle make sure she has everything she wants. I will pay the bill for the guests suites as a wedding present for you and Gill", Mavis says smiling at Deziree's shocked face

"Thank you so much", Deziree says gratefully

"And pick out the suite you want for your honeymoon and I will pay for that too. Now talk details over with Krystelle and let my family work their magic for yours and Gills special day", Mavis says taking her leave

"That was a surprise", Nayeli says shocked

"Why?" Deziree asks confused

"Because one of her ex-fathers friends killed her husband. And her ex-father didn't believe her she swore to leave them all behind for good", Nayeli replies

"I am so sorry I had no idea. Maybe this is a bad idea", Deziree says

"She said you could have it here. So do. Just make sure you keep all of your promises", Nayeli says leaving the office

"Well you heard them. Let's plan a wedding", Krystelle says taking out her paper and pen

* * *

_Cemetery _

* * *

"What am I doing Johnny? Seeing them all again", Mavis says sitting on her grave tracing the letters that said _Johnathan Nathan Marlow IV_.

Mavis stares at his name.

"Am I doing the right thing? Seeing them again or is it too soon? What if _he _is with them your killer?" Mavis says a tear escaping her eye

The wind blows Cherry Blossoms from the trees into her face making her feel better.

"Thank you Johnny. You are always there for me. I love you so very much", Mavis says kissing the headstone and looking up at the sky.

Wishing for the billionth time Johnny was here in person with her…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

"Well you heard them. Let's plan a wedding", Krystelle says taking out her paper and pen

"Is she really going to do all that for me?" Deziree asks

"Yes. She means what she says. Rarely does she change her mind. Do you want a private tour of the hotel?" Krystelle asks

"Yes if it is not too much trouble", Deziree says

"Mum said to give you want even you want. Now let's show you the hotel", Krystelle says getting up

Deziree follows her out of Krystelle's office

In the elevator Krystelle decides to get into the wedding planning.

"What date do you what your wedding?" Krystelle asks

"The 6th of August next year? Will that be alright?" Deziree asks

"We will find out", Krystelle says smiling a comforting smile

They go back down to the lobby and Krystelle goes over to Martha.

"Is August 6th next year booked in any of the Honeymoon suites?" Krystelle asks

"Let me look", Martha says tapping the screen

"There is one imperial diamond Honeymoon Suite, one Diamond Honeymoon Suite, one Luxury Honeymoon suite and the normal honeymoon suites we have 34 off those", Martha says

"Can you bring up those rooms on your main screen?" Krystelle asks

"Yes sure. This is the normal honeymoon suite", Martha says showing Deziree the pictures of that particular suite

"That one is simple. Show her the next one up", Krystelle says to her sister

"This is the Luxury Honeymoon suite", Martha says showing Deziree the pictures of that suite

"Mum said she is paying so show her the Imperial Diamond Honeymoon Suite", Krystelle says

"Here is the pictures", Martha says

"They are all so beautiful", Deziree says

"How many days do you want your Honeymoon for?" Martha asks

"Maybe two weeks", Deziree says bitting her lip

"We will book the Imperial Diamond Honeymoon Suite for you", Krystelle says, "Mum is paying Martha"

"Ok I will book you in", Martha says

"How much is that suite?" Deziree asks

"$6,000 a night", Martha says

"That is way too much I can't expect your Mum to pay for that", Deziree says

"It is her hotel. Don't worry about the prices. Do you know how many guests yet?" Krystelle asks

"Can I give you the numbers in 6 weeks?" Deziree asks

"Sure. Now lets show you the Chapels", Krystelle says leading her though the hotel pointing things out as she goes along, "What type of service do you want?"  
"Christian", Deziree says, "How many Chapels do you have?"

"13 Chapels all together. All different religions to suit everyone. This is the Christian one", Krystelle says opening the double doors to a beautiful chapel.

The rows seats were polished brown wood. It had a huge glass windows Christian pictures. The ceiling was high and had angels and heavenly clouds painted on it.

"We hold services here every Sunday", Krystelle says

"This is amazing", Deziree says amazed at the chapel, "How many does it hold?"

"It holds 1000", a woman says coming down the aisle to them

"Deziree this is my sister Essence she holds most of the ceremony's", Krystelle says, "She is licenced in all religions"

"Pleasure to meet you", Deziree says

"You too. You are looking to get married here?" Essence asks

"Yes. I would love to get married here", Deziree replies

"Is the chapel free on the 6th of August next year?" Krystelle asks

Essence pulls out an iPad 20th generation and checks.

"Yes it is free. What time do you want your ceremony?" Essence asks

"2pm", Deziree replies

"I will book you in", Essence says

"How much is the Chapel?" Deziree asks

"$3,000 dollars for the day. Do you still want me to book it?" Essence asks

"Yes that is fine", Deziree says

"You're booked in", Essence says smiling, "Do you want me to perform the ceremony?"

"It would be an honour", Deziree replies

"I will do it. Krystelle will tell me more of the details and we will work with the others to decorate the chapel", Essence says

"Thank you", Deziree says

"May God be with you", Essence says leaving

"Now do you want a cocktail hour?" Krystelle asks

"Gill and I discussed it and we do want a cocktail hour", Deziree says

"Here is one of the cocktail rooms. Of course we will decorated it how you want", Krystelle says

"Hello how can I help you?" a woman asks

"This is a client Deziree Washington looking to have her wedding here. We have the chapel. They want a cocktail hour", Krystelle says

"Pleasure to meet you Deziree. I am Elsa Marlow. Will this be a monster/human wedding?"

"Yes", Deziree replies

"What date?" Elsa asks

"The 6th of August if that is possible", Deziree says

Elsa pulls out her iPad and looks. It was a couple of minutes before she said anything.

"We can have it in cocktail room 3. It is this way", Elsa says showing Deziree the cocktail room

"How much to book this room?" Deziree asks

"$600 dollars a head. Do you want me to book it?" Elsa asks

"Yes please", Deziree says

"Done. Krystelle will handle everything. I will make sure the cocktail hour is a succuss", Elsa says

"Thank you", Deziree says

"Now do you want a reception hall with a view of the gardens?" Krystelle asks as they leave

"That would be amazing", Deziree says loving the idea

"Lets go up two levels then. There is one reception room up there with a view of the gardens", Krystelle says leading her to the elevator

Krystelle stops them on the 4th floor. She leads the way to double doors. Krystelle opens the door to show a huge reception hall. There was a large crystal dance floor to one side and a stage.

"Over there is the balcony", Krystelle says

"I love the view", Deziree says, "Are those vines wrapped around the balcony?"

"Yes they are", a woman says

"Deziree Washington this is another sister Nevaeh Marlow she is in charge of the reception halls", Krystelle says

"Pleasure to meet another bride", Nevaeh says shaking Deziree's hand

"Pleasure to meet you too", Deziree says

"Can you show her around the hall?" Krystelle asks

"Yes now this is where the head table will be. You can choice your tables square, round, whatever you want. You will choice your table settings, table cloth colours and seat covers. That is a diamond chandler above the hall", Nevaeh, "Have you got any ideas for colours?"

"Gold and Blue", Deziree replies

"How do you like the hall?" Nevaeh asks

"It is great. But is it available?" Deziree asks

"When?" Nevaeh asks

"Nevaeh is this hall available on the 6th of August next year", Krystelle asks

"Let me look", Nevaeh says looking it up, "Yes it is. Do you want me to book it?"

"Yes please. How much is the hall?" Nevaeh asks

"As you see this is a very expense hall. It will be $15,000", Nevaeh says

"Maybe I shouldn't", Deziree says bitting her lip

"Don't worry. You deserve this wedding", Krystelle says

"Ok. I will have it", Deziree says

"Done your booked in", Nevaeh says tapping the screen

Next they booked Modesty Marlow for the Photography, Aurora Marlow for the cooking the menu would be decided on another day. They booked Lyrics Marlow as the singer for the Wedding. They talked with the head of security Zephyr Marlow and he promised security for the wedding. Constant Marlow was going to provide the alcohol. Angel Marlow was booked for doing everyone's hair. They booked the 5th for a Spa day with Mercy Marlow. Clara Marlow and Bliss Marlow were free to do the make-up for everyone. Praise Marlow and Lilith Marlow were doing the flowers.

"Thank you for your help today. I will be back in a month to find my wedding dress", Deziree says hugging Krystelle

"My pleasure. Have a safe flight", Krystelle says

"Wait", Mavis says walking towards them

"Lady Marlow", Deziree says

"Is there a problem Mum?" Krystelle asks

"Take the private jet home. It is fuelled and ready to go. It is on me", Mavis says with a half smile

"Thank you", Deziree says touched

"My pleasure have a safe flight", Mavis says leaving

"See you in a month. Bring some friends", Krystelle says

"I will. Thank you for everything", Deziree says

"You're welcome. Just send me the head count in two weeks and I will have the total cost of the wedding for you", Krystelle says showing her to a limo

"I will. Bye", Deziree says getting into the limo

"Bye", Krystelle says smiling

"So she is bringing trouble", Lukas Marlow says to his sister

"Nothing we can't handle", Krystelle says

"We can hope", Lukas says

"Yes we can hope"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	5. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	6. Chapter 4

**This story/chapter is dedicated to my Nan Judy Mary Smart who's birthday was on the 28th of February. Nan I hope you had a great birthday in Heaven. I love you always**

* * *

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

"Krystelle when is Lady Washington coming in to pick out her dress?" Mavis asks

"Tomorrow Mum. She is bringing people with her. Some our her bridesmaids and some are friends. Also Gill will be coming to get his tuxes he will also be bringing friends", Krystelle says

"I will be dealing with those", Jason Marlow says

"Tell Lady Washington to buy whatever dress she wants I will warn Ainslee. I am sure she will be the consultant on the appointment. Leave this all to me. You have enough to deal with. By the way I am hiding out while these guests are here this time", Mavis says

"Very well Mum. Don't worry I will make sure they won't find you", Krystelle says

"Thank you Krys. If any people I know come. Tell your brothers and sisters to behave. I don't want a scene in my hotel. We are better than they are", Mavis says

"I agree. I will pass the message on", Krystelle says leaving

"Jason have Gypsy ready to do alterations and Mark ready to do their suits. I will pay for those too. But only the groom party anyone else we have to pay", Mavis says

"As you wish Mum", Jason says

Mavis sighs. Sometime soon she would have to tell them who owned the hotel and show herself. But at the moment she would stay in the shadows. Mavis picks up the phone and dials the bridal store.

"This is Lady Marlow. I need to speak to my daughter Ainslee", Mavis says

"I will get her now Lady Marlow", a worker says

"Mum what can I do for you?" Ainslee asks

"Just warning you that Lady Washington will be coming in tomorrow to look for a dress. Her budget is unlimited. I am paying for the dress. I will also purchase the accesses and bridesmaids dresses", Mavis says

"So whatever she wants?" Ainslee asks

"Yes whatever she wants. If she wants to run anything by me feel free to call me. But I will be staying out of the way for this visit", Mavis says

"Are you going to be alright Mum?" Ainslee asks

"I will be. Spread the word that no one is to get into a fight with any of the monsters or humans. I want our hotel to not be known for violence", Mavis says

"I will. I better go I have a client", Ainslee says

"Ok. Have fun", Mavis says hanging up

Mavis sighs this was going to be fun. She hoped all her children behave. Mavis opens the window and turns into a bat and flies to Johnny's grave.

"Johnny will I get through having some of my old life here tomorrow?" Mavis asks tracing the words on his grave

The wind blows.

"I love you Johnny. Even after all this years", Mavis says kissing the gravestone

* * *

_The Next Day…_

* * *

Krystelle waited in the lobby of the hotel for Deziree to arrive with her group to pick out her wedding dress. Krystelle sees Deziree and a group of female and male humans and monsters coming through the lobby doors.

"Wow. This is amazing", a female werewolf says

"I agree. Whoever did this is a genesis", another monster says

"Krystelle!" Deziree says

"Hello Deziree. How was your flight?" Krystelle asks

"Great. Thank your mother for sending the private jet", Deziree says

"I will. Now will you introduce us? I will introduce myself I am Krystelle Marlow the Events Manager", Krystelle says

"This is my fiancée Gill", Deziree says

"Pleasure to meet you Gill. Deziree has told me much about you", Krystelle says

"I have heard good things too", Gill says

"This is Wanda, and their daughter Winnie", Deziree says introducing the werewolves

"Pleasure to meet you Wanda, Wayne, Winnie", Krystelle says knowing about Wanda from her mother

Even if her mother didn't like to talk about her previous family. But she had told all her children so for Krystelle to know who Wanda was.

"This is Eunice Frankensein", Deziree says

"Pleasure to meet you Eunice", Krystelle says shaking her hands

"This is my Mother Gillian and father Jackillon", Gill says

"Pleasure to meet you Gillian and Jackillon", Krystelle says

The others all introduce themselves.

"Now you have decided to stay for three nights. Let's get you all checked in", Krystelle says leading them to the front desk

"I am Martha Marlow. This is the Washington party correct?" Martha asks

"Yes we are", Deziree says

"You are all checked in. I will have some bellmen bring your bags up", Martha says

"Do you want to go dress shopping now?" Krystelle asks as they had admired their rooms

"These rooms are wonderful", Wanda says

"Thank you. Now dress shopping?" Krystelle asks

"Yes please", Deziree says eager to get started

"I will take the men to get their tuxes", Jason Marlow says

"Love you", Deziree says to Gill

"Love you too. See you later", Gill says as Jason leads the men out

"Well follow me women", Krystelle says leading them through the hotel

Explaining to the guests what certain places where.

"Krystelle, I would like to do bridesmaid dresses as well", Deziree says

"Very well. Now here is our bridal store. We will do that first", Krystelle says

They were amazed by the look of the bridal store as they go through the crystal doors.

"So this is the Washington party?" Ainslee asks

"Yes", Deziree says

"Well I will be your consultant. I am the manager of this bridal store. I am Ainslee Marlow. Please call me Ainslee", Ainslee says

"You two are sisters?" Wanda asks

"Yes. We have a big family. So let's go and discuss wedding dresses", Ainslee says wedding they to a big private room, "Take a seat"

Everyone but Krystelle does on the big sofas.

"Now your colours for the wedding I was told are gold and blue is that correct? Do you want that in your wedding dress?" Ainslee asks

"They are the colours. Maybe a blue or gold sash around my waist", Deziree says

"Now about the budget…", Ainslee says

"I have a limited budget", Deziree says

"No you don't. The owner of the hotel is paying for the wedding party clothes. That includes your dress. So your budget is as she put it 'Unlimited'", Ainslee says

"Really?" Deziree asks as shocked as the rest of them

"Yes. Mum has a soft spot for you. So she said whatever dress you want even if it is custom made she is paying for", Krystelle says

"Didn't she say even with diamonds?" Ainslee asks with a smile

"She did", Krystelle confirms

"How much is the price range here?" Eunice asks

"500 pounds to well over 5 million pounds. So let's get shopping. We have over 90,000 dresses and we can custom design the dress add touches you want on it. So what do you say what to have some fun?" Ainslee asks

"Very. But I don't want to put your mother out", Deziree says

"Trust me she is fine with it. Now tell me want YOU want", Ainslee says

"It has to be strapless and fits my figure", Deziree says

"Ok. Are you open to having bling or diamonds to make a detailed pattern?" Ainslee asks

"Yes I am. I want detail", Deziree says

"Well let me go pull some dresses and we will get started", Ainslee says getting up, "Before I leave anyone want champagne?"

"Yes please", Gillian says

"I will have someone bring some of our best wine in", Ainslee says leaving

They got their champagne. And Ainslee brings some dresses. Deziree doesn't find anything in the dresses she tried on.

"Well I have a dress it is ballroom/princess but I am sure we can customize it to make it fit your body. Do you want me to show you the dress?" Ainslee asks

"Yes please", Deziree says

Ainslee was quickly back with a stunning designed dress.

"I know it has red rubies but we can replace them with sapphires. As you can see the pattern is made of diamonds", Ainslee says

"I love it want will it look like after all the changes?" Deziree asks

"I can tell you it will look amazing. Do you want a long train?" Gypsy asks

"Who are you?" Wanda asks

"I am Gypsy Marlow the head tailor. Now Ainslee tells me you want custom changes to the dress and a sash added anything else?" Gypsy says typing on her iPad

"I longer train maybe with the pattern of cherry blossoms on the train", Deziree says

"Ok. Ainslee can you get the sash I believe Mum picked it out especially for you Deziree", Gypsy says

"Your Mum picked out something special for me?" Deziree asks

"She did", Gypsy confirms

"Can we make this a sweetheart neckline?" Deziree asks

"Yes we can", Gypsy says

Ainslee brings in a golden sash with diamonds on it. The front of the sash had a phoenix on it made out of diamonds and sapphires for eyes.

"It is stunning", everyone says

Ainslee puts it around Deziree's waist.

"I need to see it how it will look on the day", Deziree says

"Here look. This is what I will be doing", Gypsy

"Wow. Look everyone it shows what my dress will look like in 3D", Deziree says

"It is gorgeous. But do you want a dress you haven't tried on?" Eunice asks

"I trust them. They will make this dress happen. But one change I want a black border at the bottom of my dress. To stand for my mother who passed away", Deziree says

"What was your mother's name?" Gypsy asks

"Linda Washington", Deziree says

Gypsy types something on the iPad.

"Look how about this", Gypsy asks

The dress on the bottom had black trim with letters in gold saying '_forever in my memory Linda Washington'_.

"That is prefect. Thank you", Deziree says hugging Gypsy

"My pleasure. Now Ainslee will help you pick out a veil. And I am sure Krystelle will help you pick out jewellery. While I have a dress to design", Gypsy says

"How much will it cost?" Deziree asks

"I won't have the price to I have made it. But I have been informed Mum is paying so don't worry about it", Gypsy says smiling

"Thank you Gypsy, Ainslee for your time. I think bridesmaid dresses our next we better get going", Krystelle says

"Our pleasure. Enjoy your time here", Ainslee says as they leave

"So bridesmaids?" Krystelle asks Deziree

"Bridesmaids"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

"Bridesmaids", Deziree says

"Ok follow me everyone. We are heading to the bridal party store", Krystelle says showing them to the bridal store

"Hello is this the Washington Party?" an employer asks

"Yes. Can you please get Nyx", Krystelle says

"I will be right back"

"Hello everyone I am Nyx Marlow. How can I help you today?" Nyx asks

"Another sister?" Wanda asks

"Yes I did say there was a lot of us", Krystelle says

"What colours are your wedding?" Nyx asks

"Blue and Gold", Deziree says

"So what do you want your bridesmaids in?" Nyx asks

"Blue with a gold sash", Deziree says

"Well lets get shopping. I have been informed of an Unlimited Budget. So what every you want just pick", Nyx says

"Your mother really shouldn't off", Deziree says

"She wants to help out. Don't worry. Now I have also been informed by Ainslee and Gypsy about your wedding dress. Now the phoenix sash we have here too with blue sapphires for eyes. Do you want those with your dresses?" Nyx asks

"That would be great", Deziree says

"Well lets shop for you bridesmaids dresses then. The blue section is this way", Nyx says smiling

* * *

"So Gill are you excited about the wedding?" Jason asks leading them to the suits store

"Yes. I can't wait to marry Deziree", Gill says

"Hello I am Mark Marlow I am the Suit Store Manager and will be your consultant today. Now one of our best tailors is on hand for you today. So come right through we have a private room for you", Mark says

They come to a room and a man was waiting.

"Hello must be the Washington Party. I am Garion Marlow a Tailor. So Grooms suit first?" Garion asks

"Yes. I may be a bit difficult", Gill says

"No harm. I have made suits for more difficult monsters then you. Now Mark will bring some suit designs in here and fabrics and we will get started", Garion says

"So plain black?" Mark asks

"Yes. My fiancée wants that", Gill says

"What about gold trim around the edge? I heard from Krystelle that your colours are Blue and Gold", Jason says

"What about gold trim for you Gill as the groom and blue for the groomsmen?" Garion asks

"Sounds good to me", Gill says

They pick out fabric and Gill was measured by Garion. Garion puts the measurements into his iPad. Then does the 5 groomsmen.

"Now father of the groom let's get you measured", Garion says

Gill's father gets up and gets measured which takes an hour.

"Now I think a gold tie will work for Gill and Blue for to the groomsmen. And silver for the Grooms father and the father of the bride. What do you recon about silk for the ties?" Garion asks

"These what will be what the ties will look like", Mark says showing them the ties

"That one", Gill says

"Very well. Best silk we have", Mark says

"Maybe not then because we are on a budget", Gill says  
"The owner of the hotel as a gift for you has made an unlimited budget for the groomsmen tuxes and the ties. As well as cufflinks. You can have the best of everything", Jason says

"Why?" Wayne asks

"She feels connected to Gill and Deziree. So don't worry. Now cufflinks our here but the real good ones are at the diamond shop. They can put anything with diamonds. We will leave Mark and Garion they will see to your suits when should they come back to try them on?" Jason asks

"One month. I will have all done", Garion says

"We will be back in one month then", Gill says

* * *

"Now you have your bridesmaids dresses Mother of the groom we will go to the store to get you a fitted dress", Krystelle says, "Will anyone be standing in for your mother Deziree?"

"No. I don't want that spot filled", Deziree says as they walk

"Far enough. I won't want my fathers spot filled either", Krystelle says with a sad understanding smile

"You haven't got a father?" Eunice asks

"No. He died a long time ago", Krystelle says

"What was he like?" Wanda asks

"We never met him. He died before we all were born. He left sperm behind for my mother to use. But I was conceived naturally mum didn't find out she was pregnant with me and my siblings till after he was dead", Krystelle says

"I am so sorry dear", Wanda says

"It is alright. We know he is watching over us. That is enough. So Deziree never forget she will never be gone from you as long as you are alive", Krystelle says

They walk in silence.

"Here we are", Krystelle says

"Hello I am Sarai Marlow. I will be your consultant today. So who is the grooms mother?" Sarai asks

"I am names Jackillon", Jackillon says, "I may not be able to find a dress"

"Lets call Gypsy up here and she will take your measurements. While we are waiting lets pick a colour. So what colour do you want?" Sarai asks

"Maybe swampy blue/green", Jackillon says, "Don't know if you have that colour but"

"We have every colour", Sarai says, "This the colour you are looking for?"

"Yes it is beautiful colour. Do you like it Deziree?" Jackillon asks

"Yes you will look good in that colour", Deziree says

"So we am I measuring for a dress?" Gypsy asks coming in

"Sorry to be running you off your feet", Deziree says

"Not a problem. Now I heard that the father of the groom will be wearing silver as a trim. So would you like silver?" Gypsy asks Jackillon

"Yes please", Jackillon says

"Ok into a private room for measurements", Sarai says leading them to a room

"I wonder how to boys are going", Deziree says

"Jason will keep them in line", Krystelle says

"Your boys are being tailored by my brother Garion. He is making sure everything is perfect we are working together. He is doing the boys and I am doing the girls", Gypsy says taking measurements

"Is this store just for Bride or Grooms mothers?" Wanda asks

"Technically yes", Krystelle says

"But I will make an acceptation. So all women who want to get measured for new dresses I am sure Gypsy will do it", Sarai says

"I will. I like a challenge. So give me your colours and I will do it. The men have already left the tux store but I am sure they can go back with your colour chooses that you have chosen for your dresses", Gypsy says

"Now I must tell you my Mother is not covering the other dresses. Only the bridal party. So you will have to buy your own dresses", Krystelle says

"Maybe we should wait then", Wanda says

"Give me a minute", Krystelle says leaving the room

"We can get your dresses later on. I am sure we can come up with the money", Deziree says

They talk about it as Krystelle comes back in.

"Mother has agreed to pay for your dresses. Only the dresses and tuxes for you all here. No others", Krystelle says

"Thank you. Can I thank her in person?" Wanda asks

"She is in a meeting. So you can't I am sorry", Krystelle lies

"Oh well lets get these dresses designed", Deziree says knowing why Krystelle was lying

"Yes lets", Gypsy says

At the end Gypsy show them the 3D design of what their dresses will look like. Once they were happy Gypsy left to get stuck into her work.

"Now accessories. I believe the diamond store is in order", Krystelle says

"They do accessories?" Deziree asks

"Yes. They have diamonds in place of fake ones. Now lets go and get you decked out", Krystelle says smiling

* * *

Mavis watches on the security feed. Her used to be Aunt Wanda looked the same as ever and Winnie had grown up so much. She sure her Aunt Eunice, Uncle Wayne and Gill. She felt her heart was a little more warm to them. When they mentioned her. Could she forgive them for not believing her? It wasn't Gill's fault he wasn't there. But the others were. Could she forgive them?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
